To Be a Forgotten Child
by Athenian Rose of War
Summary: This is a fanfic about a minor goddess who was the child of Ares and Athena. Throughout the years she began to feel forgotten as her parents shared nothing but hatred towards each other. one-shot. The story is better than the summary. This does not follow Greek mythology.


A/N: I know I promised a sequel to Because of a War to some of you but I can't think of a good plot yet. So in the meantime, here's a short story some of you may like. A special thanks to AthenAres who encouraged me to write fanfics and to Risana, my very first reviewer.

To Be a Forgotten Child

I opened my eyes for the first time. What a wonderful world was before my newborn eyes. A woman smiled down at me, her silvery gray eyes shining. A man stood next to her, scarlet wicked eyes. I wondered who these two may be.

"Ares," the woman said. "She's our child. Our pride and joy."

"Athena, as much as I too wanted her, we both know Zeus will be beyond furious. You broke your immortal oath and I went along with it. We'll both be punished."

Athena looked at him. "My father doesn't have to know."

"Have you seen her, Athena? She has both our features. It can't be denied."

"Do you think Aphrodite might be willing to pretend she's her child?"

Ares shook his head. "I doubt it. She'll just tell Zeus and our immortal lives will be over."

Athena ignored him. "She'll live with us on Olympus. She'll be a wonderful goddess of eternal war and wisdom."

"You know that doesn't quite go together, right?"

"Opposite poles attract, Ares. That's how she came to be. She's the creation of our love; our forbidden love."

Ares chuckled. "How exactly did you hide your pregnancy from Zeus for so long? He would've already skinned me alive if he knew."

"Hecate managed to help me."

As I grew up, I lived on Olympus, sharing a life with my brothers and sisters. That is to say, with Aphrodite's children.

"How's father?" asked a very controversial Eris.

I looked at her, surprised. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in days."

"Oh," all of them said in unison.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Harmonia sighed.

"Yes, there's something wrong," Eris said. "And you must know about it."

The others shot her dirty looks.

"Daddy is probably out there with other women who aren't our mothers," said Eris.

Her words sunk in. "Father? Our father?"

They all nodded sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"We didn't want you to grow up like us; feeling lost and forgotten."

I didn't see truth to their words until later.

It was shortly after the Trojan War. All I wanted to do was say "hello" to my parents. After all, they had been in war for so much time.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard shouts.

"Athena, how could you. You sent a mortal to run me through! What happened to our promises of eternal love?"

"That's what I should be asking you! You engaged in this war because of your love to Aphrodite! If you truly loved me, then you would've sided with the Greeks."

He was at a loss for words.

Many years passed and I began to feel forgotten. Years had passed since my parents last noticed me. Much times I wished to have been born a mortal so I wouldn't have to endure an eternity of rejection and loneliness. Nobody remembered me. Not even historians knew who I was. I was never mentioned in poems or songs. The love between my parents had been forever forgotten. All society remembered was their hatred towards each other. I wasn't a goddess of anything.

I began to fade into nothingness. Nobody prayed to me. At least Aphrodite's children were remembered. They weren't the product of a forbidden love.

My mother took back the title of maiden goddess as I had never existed. I guess even she had forgotten I ever existed.

One day, I faded indefinitely. When gods and goddesses fade, they have nothing to look forward to. There was no eternal paradise; only an eternity of darkness and despair. I stayed like that.

Millennia later, I woke up. A familiar looking woman with gray eyes stood before me. She looked sterner. A brutal looking man stood next to her.

"Wake up, Enyo," the woman said.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am Minerva and he is Mars," she said. I realized these were my parents.

"Where are we?"

"We are in Rome," Mars said in exasperation.

"Your parents are waiting for you," Minerva said.

"My parents?" I asked quite confused.

"Yes, your parents; Jupiter and Juno."

From then on, I was seen as the daughter of the king of the gods. I wasn't daughter of Mars and Minerva though I stood as a ruthless war goddess. I had helped in the defeat of Troy.

After all, I had been a forbidden child. Not to forget, a forgotten child.

A/N: I didn't quite follow the myths. I did this to remind parents the loneliness of some children when their parents seem to forget about them. I write with purpose. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review. It will only take you a minute. It would make me very happy if you did.


End file.
